


thirium tastes bittersweet

by Caroline6455



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Good Luck Reading This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, detective!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline6455/pseuds/Caroline6455
Summary: you want to turn away but he's painted in blue and you can't help but think that pale skin and thirium stained lips never looked more beautiful





	thirium tastes bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> So a little preface and by little I mean kinda long: this is my first story literally ever written for this fandom or any fanfiction in general. Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism cause I'm by no means a professional and I actually whipped this little drabble up in about 15 minutes. Yeah this is pretty bad and I'm ranting so I'll just let you read this for yourself, enjoy!!  
> P.S. I dont have a beta so if the grammar is off, what can I say except I'm barely passing English :)

it covers your face, splatters across your collarbone, and stains your uniform.

...

blue. you've never seen more of it in your life.

you look down at your hands and you almost don't recognize them

they grip the folds of his drenched button up as if they have a mind of their own

_it must be impossible for a single android to bleed so much_

_  
_

you look up to ask for a system update, but the words die on your lips as you watch a single tear glide down his cheek

he wears the small smile you've grown so accustomed to over the past few years

“i’ve been built to last for decades, but i always knew you'd outlive me, detective”

 

even when he's dying he's annoyingly sweet

_  
_

_oh._

 

 

_he's dying._

_  
_

it dawns on you that he'd been bleeding out as you gaped at the aftermath of the shoot out

you apply pressure to his gun wounds and frantically try to rip off your sleeve

you're _trying and trying and trying_ but it won't fucking tear and it isn't until you feel a gentle hand wipe away your tears that you realize you've been _crying and crying and crying_

_  
_

“there's nothing you can do, they won't make it in time”

 

your face contorts and sobs rack your body as you watch his life force wane

 

“don't cry, you know this is what i was made for”

 

_it doesn't make it any fucking easier_

_  
_

you want to slap that stupid lopsided grin off his face because _he's fucking dying_ and there's blue blood everywhere and _he won't stop fucking bleeding_

 

“hank won't make it without you, connor”

 

_you won't make it without him_

_  
_

“hank still has you, what more could he ever need?”

 

your heart breaks because there's so much you want to say and so many feelings and not nearly enough time

 

“i love you connor, I love you so fucking much”

 

his mouth opens in surprise before melting into a blissful smile

 

“I love you too”

 

tears continue to fall as his eyes take on a faraway look and his LED stops swirling

you want to turn away but he's painted in blue and you can't help but think that pale skin and thirium stained lips never looked more beautiful

 

_he's always been so beautiful_

_  
_

tears slide down your cheeks and make a slow descent into your mouth

who would've guessed tears and thirium would taste so bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Dramatic? It probably took you about 2 minutes to read this because let's be honest, it took me 2 minutes to write it. I wrote this on my phone's mobile version of Google docs so let me know if the lay out is weird on the computer and I'll try to fix it! School's a bitch but I'll definitely try to write some more fics cause I got a few ideas I wanna try out! I won't always make them this short, I just wanted to experiment with this sort of writing cause I think it's kinda artsy when people do it right. Let me know any suggestions you have or any ideas you think I'm capable and competent enough to write about LOL. Cyaa


End file.
